Coincidental Destinies
by Addie
Summary: The Kingdom of the Fairies gets a new Queen who is no stranger to the Underground (Finally! Chapter 6 up!)
1. Prologue ::Chapter 1::

A/N: yay! I'm back.again. ;) Anyways, my writer's block finally decided to take a vacation (permanently I hope.) and I found this fic while cleaning out my computer. I went through made a couple modifications (grammar and such) and I'm already mostly done with the next chapter! Woohoo! So I decided to re-post this chapter to make sure ya'll were still interested in it :) Though I'm still debating whether or not to finish more of the story before posting.hmm, I guess we'll see, eh? I hope you enjoy it :).again. Oh! And if you have any comment or suggestions you can e-mail me (Addie_McDuff@yahoo.com) OR simply send a review my way. I look forward to hearing from you and greatly appreciate your comments :)  
  
Title: Coincidental Destinies  
  
Rating: G for now...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you see in the movie...  
  
  
  
The Kingdom of the Fairies was unusually quiet that night; only a few lights glittered in the little homes among the village. A small gathering of people met in the bedroom of their Queen, watching her pale figure as she slept. Tonight was the night, the night that the Fairy queen would choose a new queen to take her place and then pass from the world, leaving her memories with the new ruler.  
  
This Queen had been no different than the others, only allowing this small group to watch her death: her closest allies and most trusted mentors. They sat silent in the darkened room; only the pale flickering of the fire in the fireplace lit the room, showing the sorrow masking all of their faces.  
  
The doctor that watched over her laid a cool hand upon the Queen's burning forehead, frowning slightly, her time was growing short, and she only had minutes left within this world. He watched the large 13-hour grandfather clock as it ticked by the minutes. He glanced at every person in turn, they watched the Queen intently, not speaking, hardly breathing with fear that they might disrupt something in the process.  
  
The Queen's eyes fluttered ever so slightly as a low shaky breath pushed past her lips, slightly startling everyone in the room. Her head rolled to one side lazily as she tensed suddenly and then relaxed completely, her long hair falling over her face like a veil of darkness, contrasting deeply with the whiteness of her face.  
  
"It is time..." The doctor's voice was low and sorrowful as he lifted the dark green blankets up over the Queen's pale face, as he had done for the previous Queens. The grandfather clock struck the thirteenth hour finally, with low, barely audible chimes that sounded deafening to the people sitting in the room. They watched as their Queen faded slowly from the world, the blanket covering her slowly deflating and laying crumpled and flat as she departed. Every person in the room bowed their heads, saying a soft prayer for their former Queen to aid her on her journey from this life.  
  
"What will happen now, Mommy?" The tiny voice of the fairy child that sat in her mother's lap watched everything with curiosity. The girl's mother smiled sadly, looking down at her daughter and trying not to shed any tears for the death of her dear friend.  
  
"Now she will choose a new Queen, sweetheart...one to take her place as our ruler and protector."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sarah tilted her head up and closed her eyes as a cool breeze floated gently past her, pushing her dark hair from her face and smelling of the oncoming storm which already darkened the sky with calm hues of gray and blue. She stood on a quaint little bridge which was overgrown with dark green vines with beautiful white flowers and that overhung the gently trickling stream full of clear water which showed the dark gray and black rocks lining the streambed.  
  
Sarah opened her eyes again slowly and looked down at the churning water below her, the sound of the icy water rushing against the smooth rocks and tumbling over itself was oddly comforting, reminding her of her childhood, of those few short years she spent wandering through this beautiful park near her old home, when everything was perfect...or at least perfect by most standards...perfect compared to now.  
  
It had only been three short years since she had last wandered this area, acting out her favorite books; three short years since her childhood came tumbling down upon her. There still wasn't a day that she didn't think of that fitful night, the night her parents had gone out and left her with Toby, the night she battled and defeated the Goblin King and his Labyrinth, the night her parents were killed in a car accident on the way back home...  
  
She had received the call close to midnight; the police had found their car about ten feet off the main road, apparently the roads had been slick from the rain that had fallen just that evening, and they had swerved off the road and hit a tree. They had been killed instantly...  
  
Sarah allowed a hot tear to roll down her cheek, stinging against the icy numbness her cheek had acquired from the cold wind blowing against it and dropping into the swirling waters below. They had taken Toby from her as well the same night. Karen's mother had decided that it was her responsibility to take care of the baby, but Sarah had been none of her concern, they weren't technically related after all...bitch. Because of that woman's coldness Sarah had been forced to live in a foster. A week after her eighteenth birthday her foster mother had kicked her out of the house...she wasn't even wanted in a place where the people had willingly taken her in, where the people had chosen to have her there!  
  
Sarah's throat ached from the effort to hold back the wracking sobs that threatened to break through. Why was life so unfair? Why had everything she once held so dear turned viciously against her, pushed her away, secluded and tortured her, torn at her insides until she was forced to grow up far quicker then what should have been, forced her to face these tribulations alone...horribly depressed.  
  
She knew deep down that it was all her fault; that it had been her own actions that had caused life to turn against her in such a way. If only she had cared more, if only she had learned earlier not to take anything for granted, if only she had been more aware of her surroundings and the way her actions played with them like a marionette on strings...things may have been very different now.  
  
She once again bowed her head to peer into the swirling water below her, the icy wind blowing harder against her, causing the large old trees around to sway in an unheard rhythm, their leaves clashing together with a sound like waves rushing against sandy beaches. She didn't move her gaze from the churning water beneath her, her unblinking eyes trained on the tiny whirlpools forming the chilly depths. She noticed a small colorless leaf float through the waves, catching itself for the briefest of moments in a small whirlpool before moving to the next one. Something just wasn't right about it, all of the leaves this time of year were green, and it didn't seem to sit right on the water, tumbling more than it was gliding.  
  
Sarah leaned further over the bridge, looking closer, her eyes trailing over the small pale form of a...her eyes widened and a startled gasp tore from her lips. She ran from the bridge, ignoring the rushing wind and the cold rain as it started to fall gently. She dipped trembling hands into the numbing water and let the little being float gently into her waiting hand. A low cry fell from her throat as her eyes scanned over the little body, fear tightening in her chest, please don't let it be dead! The fairy was wearing a tattered yellow gown that Sarah was sure had been white at one point in time, it hardly covered the creatures deathly cold body. Her beautiful iridescent blue and green wings where dripping and limp at her sides, one plastered against her back and another wrapped around her middle. She had long dark hair that fell to her waist, now tangled and dripping wet, which framed a beautiful face with soft, gentle features and perfect pale skin.  
  
Sarah cradled the graceful creature in her hands and sat up, looking for a place to get out of the now pouring rain, which pounded fiercely against her, swirling with the wind. She noticed a small gazebo about 10 yards off and took off towards it with a shaky run. She crashed up the steps awkwardly and sat soaking in the middle of the hard wood floor, trembling with the cold and the fear that tightened her chest.  
  
The fairy's eyes fluttered open slowly, and the little creature spluttered out drops of now warm water. Sarah felt a great relief fall upon her and held the beautiful creature tightly within her icy hands, hoping that whatever bit of warmth she had left would be enough to warm the creature up again. The fairy peered up at Sarah with deep violet eyes, her little body shivering violently and her light breath coming out in short wheezes. Sarah met the fairy's gaze, her fear renewing slightly. Something was obviously very, very wrong with the beautiful being.  
  
"You- you have been chosen, kind human..." The tiny voice startled Sarah slightly; she wasn't expecting it to talk. The fairy's voice showed how unbelievably weak she was, and it trembled with her body because of the cold that washed over her despite Sarah's attempts otherwise.  
  
"Chosen...? Chosen for what?" Sarah leaned closer to the fairy, struggling to distinguish the faint words that flowed from the creature's slightly blue lips.  
  
"You-" A shuddering breath ripped through the fairy, and her sentence cut off as evidence of a sharp pain showed on her face. She waited for several moments before she tried to speak again, struggling to breath properly. "You have been chosen...be the new Queen..." Her sentences were broken, forced. Sarah's eyes widened, did she just say 'new Queen'??  
  
"But...But I-I don't know how to be a Queen!" The fairy smiled faintly, her dulling eyes sparkling ever so slightly, but she said nothing, her eyelids slowly growing heavier. It was her time...  
  
"N- No... Please don't die...I-I can't...I'm only 18!" Sarah was trembling now too, her voice shaky. The fairy's eyes closed completely, one last shaky breath tumbling from her pale lips. Sarah continued to mumble 'No... No...' A sharp wind suddenly pounded through the gazebo, the fairy disappearing slowly as if it were all an illusion to begin with. A gentle whisper floated with the wind, wrapping itself around Sarah:  
  
"We will be with you, kind human...Fairy Queen..."  
  
Sarah tried to hold back her tears of fear and sorrow as the last hint of the little fairy faded from view, leaving Sarah's hands empty and trembling. She didn't understand...what did the creature mean by 'we'?  
  
And then she understood, she didn't know how the answer came upon her, it floated with the now comfortably warm wind that surrounded her and wrapped her in its embrace. She felt great waves of power soak into her body and mind, giving her and understanding of...everything. She felt other minds float into hers, strong presences that where always there in the back of her mind. She knew this was the 'we' the fairy had spoken of, she even felt that very fairy's presence inside of her, slightly stronger than the others, calming her troubled mind and soothing her. She felt the minds and souls of the previous Fairy Queens, had their memories, their emotions. There were five all together, all of them gentle and kind, helping to ease her mind and calm her doubts. She felt glad that they were there to help her, felt better about the whole situation now that she knew she wouldn't be alone in it...  
  
Sarah wrapped her arms tightly around her trembling body as the wind swirled faster, catching her in a tornado like flow and forcing her to squint her tearing eyes tightly shut. She felt the earth move beneath her, and a sudden feeling of exhaustion washed over her and everything turned black as sleep overcame her.  
  
  
  
Sarah opened her eyes slowly, her vision was fuzzy and her entire body ached. She still felt the overwhelming weight of exhaustion covering her, her mind barely registering her surroundings. She noticed she was in a bed of some sort, a large four-poster bed with a dark green canopy that loomed over her. The sheets, also of a dark green, were cool and comfortable, inviting her back to sleep. She saw several people standing around; watching her with worried but still relieved looks. She struggled to study them closer, but her body had different ideas, her eyelids grew very heavy and she fell into the comfortable blankets of darkness that consumed her. Letting herself fall prey to the sleep that she so desperately needed. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! :) I promised myself that I wouldn't upload this chapter until I was done with chapter 4 (so that I would be at least two chapters ahead) but you all were so wonderful with your reviews that I couldn't help myself! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter, and I promise I'll get chapter 3 up very soon! :) A big thanks goes out to: asti, phoebemoon (Don't worry luv, I have plans for Jareth. He'll be making an appearance here shortly ;) ), aniron, Seiika Reichi, Serenity (patience is a virtue, hehe, all of your questions will answered, but I don't want to give away anything quite yet.), Wolfe Shadowfire (did you get my e-mail? ;) ), Cyber Keiko (*blush* thank you, I definitely plan on finishing this. If I don't, than I give you full permission to dip me head-first into the Bog), Tarzan Princess, and of course, Ethereal-Athan (*huggles*!)  
  
Title: Coincidental Destinies  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: I own Aidlyn and Gendl, as well as the five essences. Yay for me! Though I do not own anything that is seen in the movie...such a pity.  
  
Chapter 2 When Sarah woke again pale yellow sunlight was streaming through the huge double French doors that dominated one wall. Their dark, velvet, forest green curtains were pulled back and held with golden, leaf-shaped hooks to reveal a simple but elegant balcony that she could not see very well from her laying position on the oversized bed. The room she was in was ornate but tasteful, done in shades of green that flowed well with the calm bluish-gray stone walls and floor.  
  
Sarah groggily turned her head; a small groan escaping parched lips at the sudden pain that ripped through her entire body and throbbed in her temples at just that slightest movement. Bright lights danced before her eyes and she struggled to stay conscious as the kind features of an old man came into view. He looked at her with concern as he lifted one hand to brush her hair from her forehead and the other hand reached somewhere out of her line of vision. She heard water splashing lightly in a bowl of some sort and instinctively struggled to tilt her head and look in its direction. Another sharp pain pulsing through her body caused her to squint her eyes shut and reminded her quickly that it was not a good idea to move around.  
  
A few seconds later, a cool, damp rag was placed gently over her forehead, taking away only a bit of the pain that pulsed through her temples, but did wonders to sooth her discomfort. She felt oddly relaxed and fought the urge to fall asleep again. She forced her eyes open to look at the man that was still seated on the bed next to her, a gentle smile pulling slightly at his lips.  
  
"I know you are in pain, dear, but you must rest as much as possible until your strength returns..." His voice was rough and scratchy, faintly reminding Sarah of her foster father who had smoked for many many years. Though her foster father lacked the same compassion in his voice that this man seated next to her had. This voice was reassuring.  
  
Sarah smiled weakly as her eyes drifted closed once more and she surrendered herself into the comfortable darkness.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The elderly man closed the heavy door behind him with a soft thud and a gentle rattle of the round brass handle. He turned only once to glance at the elaborately carved mahogany door that bore the image of an ancient tree. Vines grew from the ground at it's roots, twisting their way around the gnarled trunk and getting lost in the crown of leaves that grew lavishly over the twisted branches before tumbling down to line the inside frame of the door. He studied the image intently, barely aware of the graceful footsteps that where approaching him from down the hall, his mind on the exhausted Queen that slept just beyond that very door.  
  
The woman stopped about five feet away from her old friend, watching him silently for a moment. She frowned uneasily, not missing the intent but worried look that covered his usually cheerful persona. "Is she all right?"  
  
The man turned slowly at her words and nodded, "Yes...but she is still very tired." He paused just long enough to notice a frustrated glint in her mysterious brown eyes before he continued calmly, "There are many new alterations that were suddenly forced upon her body...and she simply needs time to adjust"  
  
"It has been nearly a fortnight, Gendl! I cannot delay her training any longer." Her voice was firm and determined, an authoritative tone that came only from years of practice.  
  
"I understand that...but she is already fatigued enough and I simply cannot allow it considering the consequences." His voice held the same determined attitude, but his more likely came from years of stubbornness.  
  
The woman frowned. "And what happens if she is presented to the kingdom without having enough knowledge to prevent making a fool of herself? What then?" She asked hotly, pressing on when Gendl made no move to reply. "May I at least speak with her? Explain what is to become of her and the rules which she must understand and follow?"  
  
Gendl frowned, still hesitant, he glanced towards the door briefly as if trying to decide. "Well..."  
  
"I completely understand the consequences if I am not careful, Gendl, but she must know what is happening to her and how she can control it if she is to be successful as our Queen."  
  
Gendl studied the woman for a moment longer before nodding shortly and stepping to the side so she could enter through the imprinted door that he was blocking with his frail figure. "Make it brief." He muttered to her as she passed him, waiting for her nod before shuffling his way down the hallway and out of sight.  
  
The woman stepped into the darkened room and closed the door behind her. She saw the young Queen sleeping peacefully in the bed, buried by fluffy pillows and heavy comforters that are meant to keep the chill away from the cold night air flowing through the opened French doors.  
  
The woman walked silently across the room and closed the doors with a gentle click before closing the heavy velvet curtains over them, blocking out against the starry night sky. She crossed the room again to light a candle sitting on the mahogany bed stand, glancing briefly at the Queen as she stirred from the light.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sarah woke when the dull light from the first lit candle reached through her closed eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes and watched a strange woman walk through the room with a long white candle, lighting the other candles scattered about the room and finally, with a wave of a pale, slender hand, a healthy fire crackled happily in the great fireplace to her right. The woman was tall and thin, with long waves of sandy blonde hair that were twisted into a thick braid and fell to her waist, with the exception of a few delicate strands that were too short to be pulled back and had fallen loose, framing gentle features. She was wearing a rich red gown that looked to be made of many silk scarves that were draped daintily over her shoulders and wrapped about her slender form. Sarah vaguely registered the long, iridescent red and blue, insect-like wings hanging loosely against the woman's back, still too groggy to react.  
  
She watched as the woman turned in her direction and moved across the room to sit in a chair next to the bed. Sarah remained in a bewildered silence, watching the elegant being with awe, her mind still fuzzy from sleep. It was the woman who spoke first, a friendly twinkle in her dark eyes.  
  
"Hello, My name is Aidlyn." Her voice was sweetly luxuriant and lightly accented. Sarah remained silent for a few lingering moments, trying to sort the seemingly uncomplicated statement through her sleep-hazed mind.  
  
"You..." She tried to think of something intelligent to say, "...have wings." She surprised herself with how weak and unstable her voice seemed, and her eyelids were growing heavy again. Had they drugged her? She feebly tried to sit up, swallowing back the wave of dizziness that fought to impede her efforts. Aidlyn laughed gently.  
  
"Yes, Sarah, I do." Aidlyn debated whether or not to tell Sarah of her own wings that would soon start to appear...if they have not already.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Sarah finally propped herself up against the fluffy, silk covered pillows with much exertion and looked up at Aidlyn as she spoke.  
  
"Everybody knows your name, my Queen."  
  
Queen...the word in itself made her uneasy and nauseous.  
  
Aidlyn frowned, her brow furrowing with concern when she noticed Sarah grow slightly pale. "Are you all right Majesty?"  
  
"Please...don't..." Sarah searched for the right words, looking down at her hands. "Just call me Sarah." Aidlyn tilted her head forward slightly in agreement, but waited for Sarah to answer her question. Sarah hesitated somewhat before finally continuing. "I Just don't know what to think about this whole Fairy Queen thing..." She looked up at the woman sitting calmly in the chair, whose features were evenly measured and emotionless. "'Fairy' Queen...right?" Aidlyn nodded in confirmation, continuing to be silent and impassive, but watching Sarah with a gentle interest in what she was saying.  
  
Sarah looked back down at her tightly folded hands in her lap for a moment, thinking. Aidlyn made her feel as if she were speaking with a psychiatrist, as if she was revealing her deepest emotions and thoughts, only to have them brushed away as 'family troubles'...or something to that effect.  
  
"...That's why you have wings." Sarah looked up again at her sudden theory and a small smile pulled at Aidlyn's graceful lips.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But..." Sarah looked confused and stressed, "But...you're my size."  
  
A mischievous twinkle lit up Aidlyn's dark brown eyes, and her smile deepened into a grin showing rows of pointed teeth. "And how can you be so sure that you are not my size?"  
  
Sarah looked at her, baffled. She could not think of any reply. Was it true? She did not feel any smaller...but things are not always as they seem, she reminded herself with an inward sigh. Everything had come upon her so quickly; it was hard to distinguish between dream and reality, it all felt unreal. Maybe she was dreaming...  
  
"...And it may be difficult to learn how to use them."  
  
Sarah suddenly jerked back into reality, she had not even realized Aidlyn had been talking. "I...I'm sorry, what did you say?" A blush crept into Sarah's cheeks as one of Aidlyn's slender brows arched with mild surprise.  
  
"I was explaining that with your new title comes new responsibilities..." Aidlyn repeated with a more informative tone than before.  
  
Sarah nodded slowly, her head swimming slightly with the movement, "and...and what might be difficult to learn?" She was starting to feel more disorientated and sleepy, her words harder to articulate.  
  
"Well, there are many things that may be a bit of a challenge for you." Aidlyn explained, "For one, you will need to learn all of the laws and regulations of the Underground, including the other kingdoms besides ours." Sarah looked confused, and Aidlyn smiled reassuringly, deciding to go with a different angle. "I am sure you are already aware that the five previous Queens' presences are with you..." Sarah nodded lightly,  
  
"Yes...especially the one just before me." She replied quietly. Aidlyn nodded in return.  
  
"Of course, that would only make sense, as of right now she is the one that still holds the most power in her essence, but as time grows on her power will gradually grow weaker."  
  
Sarah gasped, the sound barely audible falling from her lips. "Will she die?"  
  
Aidlyn smiled again lightly, and nodded slowly, "Yes...but that will not be for another five generations...you will also notice that with time the Fifth and oldest spirit will fade away almost completely. I am most positive that you will not hear from her much as it is."  
  
"Because her power has faded so much?"  
  
"Precisely." Aidlyn could not help but smile again, this girl was quick, and she could already tell that the young human would have no problems in her training.  
  
"So..." Sarah fought to organize the information in her mind. "With each generation, the spirits' power fade...does that mean that every Queen will have at least five previous Queens with her in essence?"  
  
"Yes...but the first three will be the ones that contact you the most because their power is still strong enough to reach you often enough. Though the Second will be more talkative than the Third and the First more so than the Second...am I making any sense, Sarah?"  
  
Sarah nodded and smiled lightly, "Yes, I think so...but..." Sarah trailed off, hesitating slightly.  
  
"Yes?" Aidlyn pressed.  
  
"Where do you come into this?"  
  
Aidlyn chuckled softly, "I am your royal advisor and teacher, if you will." Sarah smiled. "It is my job to be by your side, but to first and foremost, train you in all ways of the Underground." She stood gracefully and patted Sarah's pale hand reassuringly, with a smile. "Now, I promised Gendl that I would not keep you awake for too long...you need your rest."  
  
"Gendl?"  
  
"He is the healer that has been attending to you."  
  
Sarah nodded lightly, her eyelids already feeling like they had two-ton weights pulling on them and her head was swimming from the weariness. "I see."  
  
Aidlyn turned and walked back towards the door, blowing out candles on her way, but leaving the happily crackling fire to burn itself out with time. Sarah called after her just before she exited the room. "Thank you, Aidlyn...it was nice meeting you."  
  
A gentle smile formed across her face, "I will see you again tomorrow, Sarah, when Gendl approves it...and please call me Lyn."  
  
Sarah nodded lazily and laid back into the welcoming folds of her new bed, barely noticing the gentle thud of the door closing after her royal advisor as she fell into a dreamless sleep almost instantly. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I was going to wait to post this chapter until I got 4 done.but then I started feeling guilty for holding back on all of my wonderful, wonderful readers. Hehe. So here is chapter 3 for you.hopefully I'll get chapter 4 done soon.but until then, don't let the Bog get you down. :)  
  
Title: Coincidental Destinies  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: *insert something witty here*  
  
"Sarah, dear."  
  
Sarah stirred at the male voice that broke through the darkness holding her captive. It was Gendl. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the forest green canopy looming over her. There was sunlight pouring through the open balcony doors, and a cool breeze brought in the sweet smells of an autumn forest. The smell was like rain, dry leaves, and something like...ginger, perhaps?  
  
She was pleased to notice that her head was clear from the pain and drowsiness that had plagued her so heavily, though there was a faint aching between her shoulder blades, she probably slept weird. Smiling lightly she turned her head lazily to look at the old healer hovering over her. He looked maybe sixty with wrinkled features and light gray hair that was cut very short against his scalp, his sky blue eyes always showing some kind of emotion, like a window into his soul. He was tall and slender, wearing neutral colored clothing in hues of tan and brown. He had the poise of someone possibly closer to forty years of age, and his hands, though slightly arthritic, where strong nonetheless. He had obviously been quite dashing in his younger years.  
  
"I see you are doing better..." Gendl smiled and sent a delighted glance to Aidlyn who stood by the fireplace, wrapped in a light fall cloak of a deep royal blue that hung to her ankles and hid her hands in deep pockets at the sides, a hood hanging against her back. She smiled but remained silent, looking out the doors to whatever view was outside. Sarah could only see as far as the columned stone railing lining the edges of the balcony and up into the clear, light blue sky. Sarah tried to speak, but her throat was dry and a simple 'yes' was the only croaked reply that fell from her chapped lips.  
  
"Good, good...how about we see if you can handle some water?" It was as if the man could read her mind. Sarah nodded gratefully and let a smile grace her lips as a cool crystal glass was handed to her and a warm hand settled under her elbow to help lift her into a sitting position. She winced at the pinch of pain the movement caused in the muscles in her back, but ignored it and greedily gulped the water down, the cool fluid soothing her throat and moistening her lips.  
  
"Thank you." Sarah handed the empty glass back to Gendl who refilled it without question and set the glass next to her on the nightstand.  
  
"Now then," Gendl spoke, lifting a hand and brushing cool, wrinkled fingertips against her right temple. Sarah felt a slight tingling at the spot he touched, not unpleasant but different. "I trust your head is clear, but is there anything else giving you troubles?"  
  
Sarah hesitated, "Well...my back hurts a little..." though she really did not see the point in telling him, a simple backache was nothing to complain about.  
  
Gendl's eyes flashed knowingly and he frowned just slightly, "I am afraid I cannot help that until the process is done...and after that you will not need my help anyway." He smiled in an attempt at reassurance, but Sarah looked puzzled.  
  
"Process?"  
  
"Why, your wings, of course."  
  
Sarah looked startled and could not speak for a brief moment, "W-wings?"  
  
A frown twisted at Gendl's lips and he looked somewhat displeased, turning his attention to Aidlyn, "I thought you were going to speak with her."  
  
"I did." Lyn kept a nonchalant attitude, her voice calm and unaffected by the sudden shortness in the healer's voice.  
  
"What did you talk about? The weather?" He was angry. Sarah was even further confused and slightly frightened by the sudden transformation in Gendl. What was wrong with him?  
  
Aidlyn stood up straight and dug her hands deeper into her cloak pockets, her eyes now showing irritation, "You were the one who told me not to keep her awake, Gendl. You should have seen her, she was about ready to pass out."  
  
A mocking eyebrow rose over Gendl's right eye, "Didn't I tell you it was too soon?"  
  
Aidlyn rolled her eyes, "This is not the time nor the place to have this conversation, Gendl. So if you would kindly approve it, I will speak with her while she is still awake." Her tone was icy and sarcastic, and it got a brief scowl from Gendl before he turned back to Sarah.  
  
"I will allow her to explain everything," He forced a cheerful smile "but there is nothing to worry about, my dear, I assure you." He patted Sarah's hand and left, pulling the heavy door shut behind him. Aidlyn watched him leave and then turned to Sarah with a small smile.  
  
"Lyn...what was he talking about??" Sarah was confused and feeling stressed suddenly, coming close to tears. She pushed them back irritably, not willing to let her mind fog with too much emotion.  
  
Lyn walked over to Sarah and sat on the bed next to her, looking very serious and business-like, she did not answer immediately, trying to find the best possible way to explain it. "Sarah, when you were chosen as Fairy Queen...you actually became Fairy Queen..." That did not come out right, Sarah looked even more puzzled.  
  
"I don't think I understand."  
  
"Well...it would be impossible for you to be Fairy Queen as a human, correct?"  
  
Sarah's eyes grew wide, "You mean I'm a fairy?" Lyn nodded and smiled a little, deciding that pushing her towards the answer worked better than just flat out telling her. She would have to remember that when the actual training began. Sarah continued slowly, "So...that's what Gendl meant when he mentioned wings."  
  
"Yes, but I am afraid that your back pains will only get worse before they get any better" She was talking in circles again, but luckily Sarah seemed to understand.  
  
"H-how bad will they get?" Sarah bit her lower lip, looking suddenly worried.  
  
"It is hard to tell."  
  
Sarah's gaze grew distant for a moment as she fell into her own thoughts. Lyn watched her patiently, letting her have as much time to herself as she wanted.  
  
"I'm also getting magic too, huh?"  
  
Lyn nodded, "Those will be easier to control..." She smiled again, her dark eyes sparkling in a friendly manner. "It just takes a bit of will power." Sarah returned the smile weakly, feeling slightly reassured, but mostly nervous. What if she was a bad Queen? What if she made a wrong decision and people were hurt? The severity of her situation finally started to sink in and she tried not to think about it. Lyn stood gracefully, drawing the short conversation to a close.  
  
"Is there anything you need before I leave?" Lyn asked, lifting an eyebrow inquisitively.  
  
Sarah hesitated once again, glancing briefly around the room. "Actually I kinda need to use the bathroom...if you wouldn't mind."  
  
Aidlyn smiled and moved to her side again, "Of course not, Sarah...plus I think a bit of exercise will do you good."  
  
Sarah threw the heavy covers from her and slid her feet over the side of the bed, balancing herself against Lyn. Her muscles were tense and sore from lying down so long and the stone floor was cold against her bare feet. She stood shakily, not expecting it to be so difficult to keep her balance. Her head swam suddenly and a sharp pain surged through her back briefly, she had to stand very straight to keep it from hurting too bad. Lyn held her tight against her side, one arm wrapped around her middle for balance and the other under her elbow to help guide her. She recalled having to do this for the last Queen, and also recalled that once The Queen's head had cleared and she became used to moving about once again it got much easier and she was able to move about on her own. Sarah was no exception; she was pretty much able to walk without aid by the time they reached the bathroom door.  
  
She smiled appreciatively when she finally grasped the heavy doorknob. The brass ring was icy against her warm hands and rattled with the slightest move. "Thank you for helping me, Lyn...I should be fine from here."  
  
Lyn smiled and bowed her head lightly; "I expect you are hungry after your long rest. I will send a maid up with some food while you are freshening up."  
  
Sarah smiled again, her stomach rumbling with the thought of food. She was hungry. "Do you want to eat breakfast with me?"  
  
"I am afraid I cannot...I have other matters to attend to this morning."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Lyn smiled again, her eyes sparkling reassuringly, "But I would very much enjoy dining with you tonight. We must begin your training."  
  
"Already?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.  
  
Aidlyn grinned, "Oh yes, by the end of the month you will no doubt already be tired of lessons and lectures...but it is something that must be done, no matter how unpleasant."  
  
Sarah nodded thoughtfully and reached for the bathroom door, "Thank you again, Lyn."  
  
Lyn turned and bowed slightly, "It is absolutely no problem, I assure you." She paused before exiting the room, "and you shouldn't mind Gendl...He has a temper that could put even the Goblin King to shame."  
  
A/N2: I thought a shout out to my fabulous reviewers was a must. Here goes:  
  
Cyber Keiko: The previous queens do indeed have a great sense of humor.I'm going to get more into that next chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying this so far :)  
  
Silver Space: Yes.I think you might have reviewed chapter 1 the last time it was posted (a long while back). I'm so glad you still like it.  
  
Phoebemoon: You're worrying is what keeps me going lol don't stop! ;)  
  
Zabela19: Honestly, no, Sarah is not a tiny fairy right now.I think that would just be too evil of me to do that to Jareth. But everything is explained about that next chapter as well. No worries.  
  
Sway: I can't wait for them to meet up either! I've been looking forward to writing that chapter for a while now.it'll be fun *evil chuckle*  
  
Arysta: thank you ever so much :)  
  
Ethereal-Athan: *gives her a pretty rose for every story she has reviewed of mine* You are too good to me, luv. And I'm sorry for all the nagging hehe  
  
Charlie White: I could wonder the same thing about your story! Lol. I'll make a deal with you, doll, you keep up the great work on your ficcie and I'll do the same with mine ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I must apologize for the delay in writing this chapter. I feel awful for it! But to make up I made it longer than the other chapters :) hope that helps. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Felicia for stopping me 'mid-mope' ;) Also, my usual editor has not had a chance to look this chapter over yet (mostly because I was too excited to get it posted to wait until tomorrow lol) so please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors that I might have missed. Thanks!

Title: Coincidental Destinies

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own only Aidlyn, Gendl, Aryssfeane, and the Essences (sounds like a band doesn't it? lol) and also the krealin (though I'm sure not eating it! Yeck. :P ) All in all I'm not doing too badly for myself. Don'tcha think?

Chapter 4

Sarah froze, hand held midway to the door, what had Lyn just said? She whirled to face her friend, but the fairy advisor had already left, leaving only the faint scent of violets in her wake. Sarah had been feeling so wonderful when she woke today, but her heart had suddenly plummeted into her stomach and she was feeling nauseous again. 

With a heavy sigh and a twist of the heavy metal handle, Sarah moved slowly into the bathroom and dropped the little metal bar into place in its prop, locking the door behind her. She turned and looked in awe at the large elegant bathroom, trying to push thoughts of the Goblin King to the back of her mind. The floors were a polished wood of some kind with a charming reddish tint to it, but the walls remained the same gray stone as the rest of her room. The black marble bathtub sat up on huge lion paws and a carving of an ancient tree with curving vines was embedded into wall behind it. There was a low three-legged table sitting at the base of the tub and on it sat about ten different brightly colored bottles of scented shampoos and bath oils. But Sarah noticed with a slight frown, that there was no plumbing connected to the tub. 

Sarah moved closer to the tub, brow furrowed in confusion and curiosity. She ran a gentle hand over the smooth surface of the bathtub, gasping lightly as it suddenly started filling with steaming water. She pulled her hand back from the tub and watched the water level rise with fascination...that would explain the lack of faucets. Smiling lightly to herself, she directed her attention to the rest of the room. There were large, fluffy, dark green towels hanging against the adjacent wall to the bathtub and a small sink opposite of that. Sarah noticed another door across from her and moved to open it. The door led into a large closet that was filled with dresses of many different colors and materials, each one beautiful and elegant. She felt overwhelmed by the beauty surrounding her and took it all in like a sponge.

It took her only moments to shed the light nightgown, leaving it crumpled on the wooden floor under the towels. She studied herself in a full-length mirror, with a small frown. She was thinner than she remembered, her hipbones more defined and angular, and her cheek bones slightly hollowed out. She was deathly pale with dark circles under her dull eyes and her gaze lifeless as she watched herself, turning in a slow circle so she could study herself fully. She noticed that her upper back was slightly reddened, as if she had broken out in a rash, and she reached a trembling hand around to touch the tender skin, wincing at a sudden jolt of pain the moved up into her neck at the contact.

Sarah turned from the mirror after once last glance and a low sigh, seeing that the tub had filled itself. She tried to think cheerfully as she dipped a hand into the steaming water to test it before slowly stepping into the tub and sinking into the relaxing water. Her back pains nearly vanished on contact with the warmth and she instantly relaxed, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the curved edge of the marble bath contentedly.

*     *     *     *     *

Sarah stepped from the bathroom feeling refreshed and cheerful, wearing an airy dress of light green. She was greeted by the rich smell of breakfast, which had been laid out for her on rounded table on the balcony. She moved over to the table, shivering slightly as the sun warmed stone of the balcony floor met with her bare feet. There was a cool breeze that lightened the morning air and tumbled gracefully through her hair and dress as she sat on the comfortable, dark green upholstered, high back chair. The fresh morning smelled of wild flowers, new rain, and maple syrup; the latter causing her mouth to water and her stomach to growl impatiently.

She had not even realized how incredibly hungry she was until she lifted the silver lids from every tray one by one, revealing a plate of assorted fruits, most she recognized, but some she did not, a basket of fresh sweet rolls still warm from the oven and a warm plate of French toast, dripping in syrup and powered sugar. She inhaled the meal, only slowing to savor the last few bites, every one of them melting in her mouth and leaving her feeling warm and contented afterwards, pleasantly full.

She covered the empty plate with its lid and picked a perfectly ripened pear from the pile of fruit. She studied it lazily, twirling it slowly in her hands, and letting her mind wander back to the Goblin King. How had she been so foolish to forget that she was back in the Underground?...in his territory. She looked up from the untouched pear and at the balcony edge, suddenly curious as to what was not revealed to her from her sitting point more than ten feet away. All she was able to see was the tops of a nearby group of trees and the pale blue sky that was scattered with fluffy white clouds. She sat up taller, trying to see more of the landscape below without getting up from her chair, but all that accomplished her was a better look at the treetops. Was there even anything below her?

"I see you have enjoyed your breakfast."

Sarah whirled around at the voice that had broken through the calm morning silence, nearly dropping her still untouched pear. She saw a stout woman helping two other servants to clean the breakfast mess from the table. Her dark gray hair was pulled into a tight bun at the top of her head and she wore a simple blue dress that fell to her ankles, long sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her eyes sparkled with kindness and humor, small wrinkles just starting to show on her tanned skin, laugh lines that gave her a pleasantly aged, but still beautiful appearance. Sarah could not help but smile when she noticed the small butterfly wings fluttering gently against the woman's back.

"Um...yes, it was wonderful, thank you." A shy murmur fell from Sarah's lips and she started to stand, but another piercing back pain stopped her from it.

The woman tsked lightly, removing the tablecloth with strong, work-worn hands and folding it neatly. "C'mon then, I have something that will help that back of yours." She nodded her head towards the bed inside the room and walked over to hand the folded tablecloth to a waiting servant.

Sarah tried again to stand, but this time without bending her back hardly at all in an attempt to keep the pain to a minimum. She moved carefully over to the bed to lie on her stomach, wincing as she lifted her arms to fold under her head. She listened to the brief conversation that passed between the woman and the other servant, aware of the little noises around her now that her eyes were closed. The older woman gave a few minor orders to the servant and then Sarah heard her approach the bed, the sound of a jar lid being twisted off following. The tiny clasps on the back of Sarah's dress were undone and the clothing pushed lightly aside to reveal her bare back.

Just before the warm ointment came in contact with her skin, the biting scent of some kind of medicinal mint hit her senses, clearing her sinuses with the potency of it. The ointment sent a wave of warmth throughout her back, relaxing her muscles and calming the pains with the same kind of effect the hot bath water had. The servant woman expertly massaged a generous amount of the salve on, hands firm but gentle, and a small calm smile passed over Sarah's face. She was disappointed when the massage ended, but felt a kind of relief that her back pains where nowhere near what they had been before. Her back was still a bit sticky from the strong smelling ointment but it continued to emanate waves of warmth into her muscles. Sarah turned to the woman after her dress had once again been buttoned up and she was free to rise slowly from the comfortable bed.

"That felt wonderful...thank you so much."

There was a tiny twinkle in the servant's kindly eyes, "Not at all majesty, I expected you would need it."

Sarah couldn't stop herself from chuckling at the word 'majesty', "I'm still not used to being called that..." She confessed, moving a hand through her still damp and slightly tangled hair.

"I suppose it'll become easier to accept with time. Let me brush out your hair for you." She had switched topics without even a breath in between, bustling Sarah to the vanity and sitting her in the simple chair.

"No really, you don't have to...I can do it." Sarah protested, reaching for the wooden brush lying in front of her. The servant slapped her hand away causing Sarah to cry out lightly and clutch her hand against her chest, "Hey!"

"My apologies, my Queen, but you need to get used to being fussed over." She was serious, but her eyes flashed with good humor as she picked up the brush and began moving it through Sarah's hair gently. Sarah grumbled to herself but grudgingly let the servant have her way. She watched her image in the mirror, noticing that she wasn't quite as pale as before...most likely because she'd actually had something to eat. Her gaze flicked to the servant and she studied the woman closely again. She had her gaze fixed upon the brush and Sarah's hair, humming a pretty melody as she worked.

"What's your name?" Sarah didn't quite recognize her voice; it was soft and relaxed.

"My name is Aryssfeane, Majesty." She didn't even look up as she spoke.

"Please call me Sarah, Aryssfeane...Like I said, I don't think I'll ever get used to the other."

"I wouldn't feel right calling you by name, Majesty will have to do." She was informative and somewhat stern, much like a scolding mother. "But you may wish to call me Ary...it's easier on the tongue." Ary smiled as she said that and then went back to humming the gentle tune when Sarah made no move to reply again.

Sarah closed her eyes and listened to the tune, the pretty melody combined with the rhythmic massage the brush was giving her doing wonders to relax her again. Though her back pains were starting to return…she didn't want to think about it. "What song is that?" She didn't bother opening her eyes.

"I'm not sure Majesty, I've never heard this one before…" Ary's reply was matter-of-factly…but confused Sarah.

"What do you mean?" She furrowed her brows and opened her eyes, meeting the gaze of a slightly amused Ary through the mirror.

"It changes every time there is a new Queen…something is added to the tune."

"I don't think I understand…"

Ary calmly pulled the brush away from Sarah's hair and set it back down on the vanity. "It is a song that comes from your soul."

"**My **soul?" Sarah gestured to herself, incredulous.

"Yes, My Queen." She nodded in agreement and proceeded to wrap Sarah's hair up in a loose bun, something casual but elegant. "The song is specially woven from your soul so it will have the most affect on you…it would not have the same affect on another that might hear it." She finished with Sarah's hair and stepped back to admire her work, "there…fit for a Queen ready to have lessons." Her eyes sparkled playfully and Sarah laughed lightly.

"Thank you very much Ary…" She turned in her seat to look at the servant.

"You are quite welcome, Majesty…" she glanced at the thirteen-hour clock mounted on the wall, "and now I believe I have neglected the rest of my duties long enough. I will be on my way." She bowed and moved to leave, careful not to turn her back on the Queen.

"Oh…one last thing Ary…when will Aidlyn be back?"

Ary offered another smile, "She will return for the evening meal." She waited for Sarah's nod of acknowledgement before disappearing out the door.

Sarah sighed and looked around the suddenly silent room, she would need to find something to do to occupy her time until Lyn returned…

*     *     *     *     *

The sun was just starting to set behind the trees when a gentle knock was heard against Sarah's door. She rose from her chair, wincing slightly at the throbbing pain in her back, and bidding the person to enter. A wide smile pulled at her lips when Lyn entered the door, carrying a tray of food in front of her.

"Good evening, Sarah." She moved across the room to set down the tray and then returned to the door to close it with a gentle thud.

"Oh I'm so glad you're back."

Lyn lifted a slender brow, "Is something wrong?" She moved back across the room again to sit at the small round table set up just inside the opened balcony door.

Sarah sank into her chair across from her advisor, "Oh no, not at all…I just really want to start my lessons." She smiled sheepishly and then moved to change the subject, becoming distracted with the wonderful smell of the food in front of her.

Lyn laughed lightly and reached over to remove the covers from the trays, "I guarantee you will not feel the same after a few days." She proceeded to scoop out several different items onto a plate and handed them to Sarah. There was a few different kinds of vegetables, broccoli was one of them but the other two she didn't recognize, and she was also scooped out a slice of some kind of meat and offered four goblets with different drinks in them. She immediately moved to start eating, but Lyn stopped her, "not yet…I must explain it to you first."

Confused and slightly curious Sarah set down her fork again, brows furrowed. "All right…"

Aidlyn smiled, "All right…what you see in front of you is a small assortment of foods found in the Underground, and one or two from Aboveground." Sarah nodded in confirmation, now looking curiously down at the food on her plate. Lyn continued, "This will help you become more in touch with the Essences inside of you."

Sarah nodded, "I think I understand. What do I have to do?"

"First take a bite of the broccoli." She watched Sarah spear a piece with her fork and raise it to her mouth, "This is an Aboveground food, correct?"

Sarah nodded, and pushed the piece into her mouth.

"How is it?"

She waited until after she had swallowed the piece of vegetable before answering, "It's very good."

 "Ok…now eat another piece and this time really concentrate on the taste and what you think about it."

Sarah nodded and did what she was told, closing her eyes briefly and taking her time, "It still tastes good…but there's a different feeling…"

"Describe it to me."

"Well, I mean…I like it…but then I don't." She opened her eyes looking apologetic, "That probably doesn't make much sense."

Aidlyn was pleased, "Oh no...That's exactly what I wanted to hear you say. How strong is the distaste?"

"Not very strong...I guess." Sarah looked uncertain again, "I'm not sure how this is helping. I just don't—"

"Shh..." Lyn halted Sarah's protests by lifting a hand, "try the krealin." 

"The what?" She looked down at her plate.

"Those dark brown cubes..."

"Oh." Sarah stabbed a piece with her fork and studied it briefly, the outside reminded her of a baked potato that had been charred to the dark brown color and they were all shaped into little bite sized cubes, soaked in a tan, gravy-like substance. She put the piece of vegetable into her mouth and bit down. She gagged and her eyes watered up immediately, the insides reminded her of the consistency of soggy squash and had a sour pasty taste to it that coated her mouth and made her nauseous. "Oh my God...what was that?" It had taken her quite a bit of will power to swallow the chunk of vegetable.

"Its a fruit called krealin...a delicacy to the northern troll clans." Lyn gestured to one of the goblets and Sarah greedily drank, it was water, she noticed, anything to get the taste out of her mouth. But she also noticed as she drank that she had the sudden craving for more krealin.

"It's a fruit?"

"Yes, how do you feel about it?"

"It's disgusting...but I think I want some more."

Lyn laughed, "I knew you would. I want you to search yourself for the source of that craving. Close your eyes for me."

Sarah did so, letting her fork drop to the plate lightly, she could still vaguely taste the krealin in the back of her throat.

"Is the feeling stronger or weaker then the broccoli?" Lyn asked.

"Definitely stronger." She answered without hesitation.

"Good...now concentrate on that feeling."

Sarah's brain was starting to hurt with all the concentrating she was doing, but she couldn't quite pinpoint what was making her desire the horrid fruit. The closest she would get to the answer was just the lightest brush against the edge of it, slight relief would wash over her at having found the answer...and then she would loose it. She sighed and opened her eyes, "Maybe if you told me what I was looking for..."

Lyn thought about it for a moment and then nodded, "All right. You are looking for the second essence inside of you. Krealin was her favorite fruit."

Sarah wrinkled her nose slightly, "Why?" She just couldn't understand who would like to eat it.

"Her father was a troll...I suppose the taste just grew on her."

"Oh." She felt slightly sheepish, she shouldn't judge people so quickly, and she scolded herself for it silently.

"Now try again, Sarah..." Lyn voice almost sounded pleading, but she remained very patient. Sarah nodded and closed her eyes again, searching into the darkness of her mind. She remembered all too clearly how the krealin tasted and held onto that memory. She once again felt the slight craving for another bite of the fruit and immediately held onto that craving, as if climbing from rock to rock in order to find the answer at the top of a huge mountain.

She was about to give up again when she noticed a sudden voice, it sounded far away and weak...but it was there. "You are doing wonderfully Sarah...keep trying." 

Sarah opened her eyes, thinking it was Lyn, "I **am** trying!" She sounded frustrated and felt suddenly exhausted.

Lyn lifted a slender brow, "I know you are trying Sarah...do not allow yourself to become frustrated."

Sarah heard gentle laughter then, but Lyn's lips were not moving. "...is it her?"

"Who?"

"The Essence...the second Essence."

Lyn shrugged but her smile deepened, "Why don't you ask her?"

Of course, why hadn't she thought of that? "I...I don't know how." Sarah's features were bordering perplexed.

"Sure you do. Every bit of that knowledge is inside of you...and they will help you out as well. That is what they are there for after all." She smiled again and then continued, "Let's try another. Take a sip out of the goblet to your left."

Sarah nodded and brought the goblet to her lips, her insides were fluttering with excitement.

A/N 2: Many **many** thanks go to my reviewers, I love you all!

               **_Cyber Keiko_**- thank you, I hope it turns out to be **very** exciting…I can't wait to write it! lol

               **_Sway_**- Oooh, I hope I didn't bruise you too badly. :) and I also hope this chapter was a bit more eventful…

               **_Gwen_**- Thank you for the cookie! It's just what I needed. (cookies are always good ;) )

               **Anyastazya**- lol 'human Q-tip' huh? I might have to use that…and give you credit of course. He should be showing himself soon enough.

               **_Phoebemoon_**- I'm sorry! I couldn't help but be evil…it just felt too good to pass up. As for falling in love you'll just have to read and find out…*chuckles evilly* I mean…uh *ahem* sorry again. ;)

               **_Katherine_**- I hope it is! That would really be a bummer if I wrote myself into a dead-end again…knock on wood...

               **_Rhiannon Faylinn_**- quite right…it should prove to be **very** interesting.

               **_Ethereal-Athan_**- It took me even **longer** for this chapter! Argh…I'm such a slacker! But you already knew that…lol *huggles*

               **_Xelena_**- Thanks for reading I'm glad you like it.

               **_Sparkle Weaver_**- How could you **not** love Jareth? Hehe and yes he does appear in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow! Another chapter! I'm so proud of myself...:) This chapter is dedicated to Arlena my new faithful fan. She flattered me enough for me to get out another chapter...even if it is a bit short. It's still something, right? I would have posted this a lot sooner but ffn took away my upload privileges after they found my Author's Note I had up for another story *grumbles* it's a stupid rule anyway...

OH! I have to tell you guys what I bought at the Renaissance Festival last week! There was this booth set up that was selling the same crystal sphere's that Jareth uses and they were even teaching people how to use them. I bought one and it's sooo much fun. If you want to check it out their web page is: www.tryouttoys.com have fun! *end commercial*

Title: Coincidental Destinies

Rating: I've had to up it to PG for a couple of bad words...no big deal. It's more of a just-to-cover my-butt-kind of thing. Hehe.

Disclaimer: I have a great fondness for disclaimers. Why? You ask. Well, it's because it gives me more chance to flaunt all of my wonderful creations and additions to this story. Kind of like my ego boost for the day ;) lol I own Gendl, Lyn, Ary, and the Essences.

Chapter 5

The lesson went by quickly after that, and Sarah couldn't believe how much progress she had made. By the time Lyn called the lesson to an end, Sarah had managed to bring out three of the five Essences and was able to identify them by their voices.

"I'm so proud of you Sarah...you are doing very well for your first night!" Sarah had to smile; Lyn was practically glowing.

"This is all so...so..." She yawned in the middle of her sentence, "...exciting. I'm sorry." The Essences didn't seem to be responding any more, it was very late and Sarah was exhausted. Her back was throbbing and bed looked **really** good right then, she twisted a hand back to massage at the sore muscles with a light grimace.

"That is quite all right...what's the matter?"

"It's just my back again." Sarah frowned, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be complaining this much." She returned her hand to her lap and bit her lower lip.

"No, no..." Lyn laughed lightly, "You have every right to complain...perhaps we should end for the night?"

"That might be a good idea."

Aidlyn nodded and stood. "I will have somebody come up and clear the dishes for you..." she gestured a hand to the pile of empty dinner plates on the table.

Sarah stood as well, very slowly and stiffly, "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She hated the idea of being cooped up in her room alone for another day.

"Of course." She was walking to the door now, "and I will show you around the grounds as well. You should have seen them days ago." She sounded almost bitter, but covered it with a light smile.

"Days? I've only been here for like two or three..." Sarah was confused again; she sat herself on the edge of the bed and looked at Lyn.

"No...It has been many more, you were asleep—"

"I slept for maybe one day and then there was yesterday when you came in and talked to me and then today...three days!" Sarah interrupted; she wasn't sure why she was so upset about it. The thought of missing a portion of her life was unnerving to her.

"No, Sarah, you were asleep for much longer than that..."

"How long?" Her voice was slightly accusing.

"A fortnight." She hesitated, "give or take a few days."

"H-How long is that?" Now Sarah was afraid, again she didn't know why. Her emotions were running wild, caught up in a roller coaster, up and down and up and down. It was making her dizzy and confused.

"A fortnight is two weeks...you were asleep for maybe twelve days."

"Twelve days?" Her voice raised an octave, now she was angry, "How could that be? How could I sleep that long without knowing it? How could...Oh no! Toby's birthday!" She stood too quickly and a pain bolted up her back, she did her best to ignore it. She had always sent Toby something for his birthday; she couldn't believe she had missed it this time.

"Sarah, what are you talking about?" A wrinkle of concern spread over Aidlyn's brow, "I think you should lay down."

"I can't believe I missed it...my brother's birthday, you have to let me go see him!" Now she was upset, her mind was swirling.

"Sarah, you know that isn't possible right now, you need to rest, you aren't well."

_"**Listen to her**." _The voice was loud and commanding in Sarah's mind. It was the first Essence. It startled her at first, she wasn't used to voices yelling out in her mind. She calmed immediately and sunk back into her bed, tears moving down her face.

Aidlyn approached quickly, moving a hand over Sarah's brow, "I do not know what has come over you...I've never seen so much insanity. Take a deep breath."

Sarah did as she was told, but the air was cut short as a horrible wrench of pain shot into her back, it felt as if her spine was being ripped from her body. She cried out and arched her back as if to pull it away from the pain, "My-My back..." Her voice was a choked whisper; tears streaming down her face.

Lyn cursed in a language unknown to Sarah and immediately turned to pull down hard on a cord dangling from the ceiling beside the bed. Sarah didn't remember it being there. Ary rushed into the room, a scowl over her face, "Blazes! Are you trying to wake the entire household pulling on the cord like that?" Her anger was gone in a flash and concern registered, then fear when she saw Sarah doubled over on the bed, writhing in pain.

Lyn didn't give her much more chance to look, she was yelling now, "Yes, damnit! Get Gendl in here now!"

Ary bowed quickly and rushed off with only a hasty, "yes, milady" in her wake, she slammed the door in her hurry, it echoed in the room.

Aidlyn turned back to Sarah; she was clutching the blankets in tight fists now, crying out every time another bolt of pain hit her, "Shh, Sarah...it will all be over soon." Lyn offered gently. 

The door burst open with another loud slam and Gendl rushed in, giving orders to servants that were following just behind him, "You go draw a hot bath, you and you prepare the dressings for the wounds, and you..." He pointed to Ary, "Get those clothes off of her...MOVE!" The servants jumped at his tone and rushed off to do their tasks, while two more servants hurried off with the plates that had been left on the table and Aidlyn backed away from the bed to watch and help wherever she could. 

Sarah was whimpering quietly, cheeks red and puffy from tears and knuckles white from the grip she had on the silky sheets. Ary rushed over to her and began hastily unfastening the hooks and buttons that ran up the back of Sarah's bodice on her dress and Sarah cried out every time the movements stirred her back. She was lying on her stomach again, head buried into the pillow, finding only small satisfaction in biting into the thick fabric of the pillowcase until her jaw ached. Her back was slowly revealed and the dress pulled off finally, in between her shoulder blades where two sores starting to form, dark red and raw, just starting to bleed.

"Wrap her in the sheet and get her into the bath quickly!" Gendl was still barking orders, helping the two servants prepare strips of cream-colored linen in a thick black herb substance.

Sarah's cold and sweaty form was wrapped tightly in one of the thin sheets of her bed, from only the breasts down, careful to give the wounds plenty of room and leaving her shoulders bare but her arms bound tightly, folded around her stomach. She was perfectly still now, passed out from the pain, as pale as the sheets.

She was lifted from her bed with the help of Aidlyn and quickly moved to the bath that was hot and waiting for her. They set her into the water, sheets and all, only her head remaining dry. She was starting to stir again, roused by the warm water and the yelling of orders all around, Aidlyn had moved back into the main room to get out of the way of the servants and Gendl had taken her place in the bathroom.

Sarah started to fidget in the water, only semi-conscious, struggling against the blankets, whimpering with pain. Gendl bent over the side of the bath and held her still; hands submerged up to his forearms, murmuring spells to hopefully ease her pain.

Sarah was hardly aware of everything that was going on, she was slipping in and out of consciousness, and every bolt of pain brought a frightening clear moment in her mind before dropping her back into fog. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, the servants were suddenly very still, only waiting. There was a sudden surge of blinding pain and Sarah cried out, a blood-curdling scream of torture, and she jolted against Gendl's hands, water turning a murky red with her blood as it sloshed over the sides of the tub. Blocking the view of her wings that had come jutting from her back under the water. Just as suddenly she was perfectly still again, hair matted to her forehead with sweat and head slumped to the side. She had passed out again.

With a low sigh Gendl lifted his arms from the water, and wiped them with one of the dark towels. Several silent servants lifted Sarah from the bath; the sheet still wrapped around her but now soaked and stained bright red. Gendl left the bathroom as the sheet was pulled from Sarah's deathly still body, her wings hanging limp underneath her, blood dripping from the tips as it ran from the wounds between her shoulder blades and down the length of the still perfectly clear wings.

They wrapped her in a several dark towels, careful of her new appendages and returned her to the bed, laying her on her stomach. Gendl moved quickly, taking the now black strips of linen and pressing them against the gaping wounds on her back, stopping the blood and closing up the gashes at the same time.

"How is she?" Aidlyn was the first to break the silence, stepping up next to the bed.

"She will be fine...the bleeding has stopped already." Gendl's voice was low and already tired.

"Will she scar?" Lyn's hands fidgeted nervously in front of her.

"It is too soon to tell. I think you worry too much." He was his grumpy old self again.

"Are you telling me that you are not worried?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. I don't go about believing in old tales when reality is right there in front of my nose." He turned to look at her, features softening. "You should go home to your family...there's nothing you can do right now."

Aidlyn frowned and glanced around the room, she hadn't even noticed the servants leave, but the room was empty now. They had even cleaned up the mess in the bathroom. "Are you going to stay with her?"

"Of course." Gendl nodded and peeled back the cast-like moldings that he had laid over the wounds, inspecting them closely and them smoothing the blackened and stiff fabric back down again, satisfied with his handy-work.

"I want you to inform me of any changes." She was all business now, to hide her worry, as she moved slowly towards the door.

"Goodnight, Aidlyn." He dismissed her, voice gruff and slightly irritated.

She frowned, "Goodnight, Gendl."

A/N 2: As always a big thanks goes out to ALL of my fabulous reviewers. You rock!

**_Cyber Keiko_**- How very observant of you…you seem to have this thing worked out better than I do ;) lol And I promise Jareth will appear soon, I just don't want to rush things (but feel free to yell at me if I'm dragging it out too much! :))

**_Ginnymanytongues_**- Another observant comment (I'm getting so many nowadays!) Yes, Queens do have a shorter life span than regular Fairies…I'll explain that more in the future, hopefully, remind me if I don't :)

**_Sway_**- oops, not out of the bedroom yet…next chapter, I promise.

**_Romm_**- Actually, that's something I really should address...thanks for reminding me. Yes they share memories, but Sarah must learn to tap into them first, and also to open her mind so they can see her memories. I might have her choose to block out that certain memory from them, who knows? :) And how the choosing process works is another one of those things that will come up in the future.

**_Charlie White_**- The flattery never seems to end from you, thanks for your support, luv!

**_Sparkle Weaver_**- I love what you said, "they spark the mischief within the light of good" it made me really sit back and think about it, and it brought a smile to my face for the rest of the day. :) Thank you

**_Silver Space_**- thankies

**_Xelena_**- yeppers, Essences = previous Queens. Thanks for reading!

**_Rhiannon Faylinn_**- it certainly would take a good amount of patience, I agree totally.

**_Arlena_**- *blushing furiously* wow, thank you so much.

**_Ethereal-Athan_**- I feel so awful for not being on…it's all my fault. But my grades are finally up, I just need to convince my parents of that. I'll get a note from my teacher or something. Hope to see you soon! (*big sloppy passionate kiss from Jareth*) ;) do you think they'll start to suspect something?

**_MEL_**- welp, here's more! Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ugh...I'm so upset with this chapter still...even after rewriting it several times. And I have to apologize over and over for the HUGE delay in updating this chapter...I feel awful. Sadly, Jareth isn't in this chapter yet, but I promise you he will show up in the next one. As always I welcome any and all suggestions on how to improve my fic.

Title: Coincidental Destinies

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: short and sweet: I own Gendl, Lyn, Ary, all five of the previous Queens (though I think I've only used like three so far...). Anything else isn't mine.

Chapter 6

It was early morning when Sarah woke up again, the sun just peaking over the trees and greeting her through the opened balcony door. The first thing she noticed was that her back no longer hurt, and that there was something dry and scratchy resting over her shoulder blades. The next thing that floated into her realization was that her right arm was asleep from her laying on it all night...or however many nights she had been out, she thought bitterly.

            She was lifting herself gingerly into a sitting position when her chamber door swung open and Gendl stepped in.

            "Ah good, you are awake." He was all smiles this morning.

            "How long have I been sleeping?" She rubbed a hand sleepily over her eyes and then dragged it through her tangled hair.

            "Only for the one night." He assured, moving over to her and immediately rotating her so that he could look at her back. She heard him make a murmur of approval and felt his hands pressing into different spots on her back, the scratchiness was relieved when he pressed into the spot and she heard a sound like paper ripping. She looked over to see that he was removing these black chunks of dried fabric; he then made another noise of approval. 

            "Well?"

            He lifted his bright gaze to meet hers, "Well what, my dear?"

            Sarah sighed, feeling slightly irritated that he wasn't telling her anything. "Well, how does it look?"

            "You are coming along brilliantly, the wounds are nearly all the way healed and there is no scarring whatsoever." He spoke with a smile in his voice, removing the last of the blackened fabric and massaging at the area. Sarah smiled and relaxed into his hands until he pulled away a few moments later and offered her a wrinkled hand, "Would you like to see them?"

            She nodded brightly and took his offered hand, letting him pull her to her feet. She had to take a moment to regain her balance on wobbling feet and get used to the feel of new weight pulling against her back. "They're heavy..."

Gendl chuckled gently and led her to the full-length mirror hanging against one wall, "Only because you are not used to them yet... You will hardly feel them after a few hours, I assure you."

Sarah started to reply but fell silent as she saw herself for the first time with her new wings. She could hardly believe it was still her that looked back from the clear reflection; she looked older somehow. Her features were sharper and more defined, her body slightly slimmer but more mature. Her eyes were a deeper green than before and her hair now shone with golden highlights in the morning sunlight that streamed in from the windows. She turned in place to look over the wings falling from her back. They were insect-like, the same as she had seen on her journey through the labyrinth. Hers were iridescent and fair but with flecks of a deep, rich purple that shimmered in the light.

She watched with an almost awed expression on her face as Gendl moved behind her and lifted one slender wing up with a gentle hand, stretching the new muscles that were still so unfamiliar to her. He repeated process with each wing and then nodded happily, "Good... Very good." He paused and offered her a wrinkled hand, "Well...shall we go?"

Sarah's dark brows furrowed gently with confusion, but she took his hand and allowed herself to be lead from the room, "Where are we going?"

"You will be having breakfast with Aidlyn in the gardens." He replied with another smile, keeping his gaze on the hallway in front of him. There was a moment of silence and then he spoke again, "You gave Lyn quite a scare last night." There was a laugh in his voice.

Sarah blushed despite herself, and lowered her bright gaze to her feet as they turned a corner into a hallway just like the last one, "I'm sorry... I just wasn't expecting..." She hesitated slightly, "Does it always hurt that much?"

"I am not exactly sure..." He sounded hesitant as well.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...when it happens to the rest of us we are only infants, so we do not remember the pain, nor are we able to express it." He explained, slowly, searching for the right words.

"But what about the other Queens? I mean, they had to have told somebody about it..."

"Unfortunately that is not the case...you are the only human to ever become Queen."

Sarah lifted her gaze up to him in surprise, "The only one?"

He glanced at her only briefly and nodded, "Yes, the others were already faeries to begin with." He stopped in front of a door.

Sarah frowned, "But how is that possible? Why me?"

Gendl shook his head slowly, "I know not... I am only an old healer." He smiled and his eyes sparkled, "Ask Aidlyn these questions... She should at least be able to give you something close to an answer. "

Sarah nodded, "All right, I'll do just that." 

He paused in front of a door and gestured towards it with a wrinkled hand, "Would you like to see your throne room?"

A rush ran through her and she smiled, voice falling to a happy murmur, "Ok..." 

Gendl led her through a big darkly wooded doorway and then immediately through a huge archway that led to a big open room. There were brilliant stained glass windows that let in the warm sunlight and illuminated the room with a happy glow. Vivid tapestries decorated the stone walls and finely woven rugs in rich colors covered the floor, leaving only about two feet of gray stone to show between each one. At the end of the room there was an ornate but still moderately comfortable looking throne in the same dark wood as the doors and draped with deep purple cloths, two stairs led up to the raised area it sat upon.

Sarah's mouth dropped open. "Oh it's beautiful," she whispered. She gingerly stepped further into the room, testing the feel of the thick carpeting under her feet and looking up at the beautiful stained-glass windows and even further up to the arched cathedral-like ceilings, to finally let her gaze fall upon the throne itself.

Gendl stood just inside the opened doorway, hands folded in front of him, and watched her with a smile, "This is your private throne room."

"I have more?"

"Only one other, used for business matters and greeting guests."

"Oh..." Sarah moved to slide a hand over the soft fabric draped over her throne, smiling a bit.

"It used to be green." The happy whisper of the second essence crept into her mind and made her smile deepen. "Yes...green does suit this room." She murmured to herself, glancing around once more.

"Pardon?" Gendl lifted a brow in question.

Sarah shook her head, smiling at him, "It was nothing...may I sit?" she gestures a hand to the throne.

He laughed lightly, "You don't need my permission to sit in your own throne, majesty."

A blush crept into Sarah's cheeks but she moved up the two wide stone steps and sat gracefully in the throne, careful of her new wings. The cushions were soft and comfortable under her, and she would have sunken into them with a content sigh if excitement hadn't been bubbling up inside of her, not letting her relax properly. "Why were the colors changed?" she asked, the question finally getting the best of her.

"The royal colors change with every passing Queen...and according to your wings," he gestured a wrinkled hand, "purple is your color."

"And here I thought we were meeting for breakfast..." There was a pleased laugh in Aidlyn's words as she suddenly appeared in the doorway next to Gendl.

Sarah smiled brightly, "Good morning, Lyn."

Aidlyn's eyes sparkled with amusement, "Good morning, Sarah...I am glad to see you in such a cheery mood."

She blushed lightly, "I'm just...this is all so exciting."

Lyn nodded, glancing back at Gendl who was slipping out of the room, and then returning her gaze to Sarah, "Well? Let me see them!" she was smiling again, crossing the room quickly, like an excited child, to stand in front of Sarah.

*     *     *     *     *

"Sarah?... Sarah!"

Sarah's chin fell out of her hand and she jerked awake at Lyn's voice, glancing about as if she were confused as to where she was. Her gaze fell upon her advisor again and she sighed, "I'm sorry... we've just been at this for hours."

"I know Sarah, but these are things you need to know..."

"That's the thing, Lyn...I _do_ know them." Sarah protested, drawing her hands up to her face and tiredly rubbing them over her eyes.

"We can never be too careful... this is very important"

Sarah only replied with a light exasperated sigh, not looking up from her hands yet. Both women had taken breakfast in the southern gardens of the castle, and after that Sarah had been given the entire tour... She wasn't even sure if she would remember all of it by the end of the day; there were so many rooms.

Now they were locked away in the vast library, and Lyn was drilling Sarah in everything from the History of the Underground and it's inhabitants to how to greet those inhabitants in their native languages. Of course, Sarah had been excited at first, soaking in everything like a sponge...but she soon began to realize that all of the information was already stored away in her subconscious by the five presences lingering there...and therefore, she soon became bored.

School had never been her forte anyhow.

Lyn frowned a bit, glancing down at the books and charts spread out between them, "Well..." she paused, lifting a slender hand to tap her chin thoughtfully. She knew for a fact that Sarah was bright... and no doubt the Queens were helping her along.

The advisor sighed finally, closing the book in front of her "All right... If you are absolutely sure that you are ready."

Sarah grinned, "I'm positive."

Aidlyn nodded, "Good. All right." She continued to close books and roll up scrolls to be put back on their shelves. "Perhaps now is a good time to speak to you about the ball."

A small shiver went through Sarah as memories of a previous ball filled her mind...she didn't want to think about it, not ever again. "Is... someone having a ball?" Her tone was tentative.

"Yes. Us." Aidlyn rose from her seat with an armful of books and Sarah immediately rose to follow her.

"What are you talking about?... we are?"

Lyn turned and lifted a brow at the blatant worry filling Sarah's tone, "Yes... to introduce you into the society." She frowned a bit and studied Sarah closely for a moment before turning again to begin setting the books away on their shelf.

Sarah inwardly cursed herself for being so obvious... She still hadn't decided whether or not it was a good idea to tell Lyn about her adventure through the Labyrinth... even when they had been talking about that particular kingdom earlier in the day she had held her tongue and tried desperately not to fidget in her seat. "Is it... going to be a masquerade?" she asked finally, her voice small.

Again Aidlyn gave her a look, and a shiver moved down Sarah's spine..._did she know?_ "It could be, if you wanted it to." Her advisor replied finally, "I like the idea actually... It will be much more fun than the usual boring formal ball." Lyn smiled and all doubts flew from Sarah's mind... _of course she didn't know_. Though she would have to be careful in the future.

"I suppose..."

"I will begin sending the invitations then... and don't worry Sarah, it'll be a piece of cake." Smiling reassuringly and not noticing the tremble that ran through Sarah at her words.

A/N2: and of course...my thanks go out to ALL of my fabulous reviewers. Y'all are too good to me ^_~

Dulce Ambrosia: thank you very much...I'm glad I'm managing to keep it somewhat realistic (that had been one of my fears) 

**_Lizz_**: thanks hun! ^_^

**_Starlight_**: no worries...he's coming next chapter!

**_Arlena_**: ugh, I know...I wouldn't want to be in Sarah's place, that's for sure.

**_Cyber Keiko_**: Thank you so much for your support...The queen's lifespan is shorter than a lot of fae...but definitly not human-type short ^_^ I'll go over all that....eventually.

**_Sailor Sirius_**: Here it is! ...or...there it was! I hope you enjoyed it even just a little bit (I hate this chapter! *shudders*)

**_Gwenevire_**: hehe I hope that was a good gasp

**_Draegon-fire_**: as I've said Jareth will be making his appearance next chapter....and I hadn't realized Gendl was so similar to Jareth...hmm

**_DarkAngel-Hotaru_**: thank you!

**_Christina_**: thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it ^_^

**_Katherine_**: yay, I'm so glad!

**_OriginalProxy_**: thank you, it's always a huge lift for me to hear how much my readers are enjoying the story. 

**_Helin Lote_**: I'm sorry for the delay...and thank you for your support ^_^

**_Artemis Luna Diana_**: thank you

**_Moon Mage Megrim_**: whee! Thank you

**_Dragon Rae_**: I'm glad to see I have you hooked, hopefully you weren't very disappointed with this chapter *sigh* hopefully the next chapter won't take nearly as long

**_Ethereal-Athan_**: eep! I need to stop neglecting msn...it's all my fault! *sobs on her shoulder*

**_Darlene5_**: thank you sooo much! I'm so glad you are enjoying it ^_^

Special thanks goes out to Romm for her beta skills and thanks also go out to my good friend Lici for helping me out whenever she can. I love ya!


End file.
